Super Suit
by Vilchen
Summary: How Gray got a stripping habit. "You really are turning into a stripper, Ice Princess." "Shut up!" The Incredibles au, Gruvia, superheroes, one shot. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor The Incredibles


Super Suit

Another explosion sounded and the shock wave of whatever hit its target had dust fall from the roof and into his dark hair, almost resembling snow flakes in the night sky.

He paid no mind and kept rushing around the room him and his girlfriend shared in a frantic search for his super suit, though he was starting to lose faith that he'd ever be able to join the fight. Damn it! He could by no means let that fire breathing moron take the lead in their competition! If he could just remember, then he could swoop in, beat the bad guy, and claim victory in their bet about who could beat the most villains.

He came to an abrupt halt when something poked him in the back of his mind. Juvia did mention something about both of their suits being full of dirt a few days ago, maybe she washed them? He cringed when he heard another explosion.

"Juvia, honey?" He yelled into the living room. The response was immediate.

"Yes, Gray-sama?"

"Where's my super suit?"

"What?" Her tone grew a little wary.

He felt irritation bubble just beneath the surface when a voice muffled by the glass sounded, yelling about dragons and fire. He had to hurry up.

"Where - is - my - super - suit?"

"Juvia... put it away."

"Where?" He was now frantically searching through drawers, pulling out neatly folded clothes and tossing them out in his despair. He noticed his girlfriend's tone change into slight irritation, but ignored the danger signs glowing in his head.

"Why does Gray need to know?" She dropped the 'sama', knowing where this was heading.

"I need it!" He nearly pulled his hair out, it was a miracle that the explosions hadn't stopped yet, a sign that the fight was still not over.

"Uh-uh! Gray-sama must not think about running off doing no derring-do. Juvia has been planning this dinner date for two months now!"

"The public is in danger!"

"Juvia's love life is in danger!"

"You tell me where my suit is, woman! We're talking about the greater good!"

"Greater good? Juvia is Gray's girlfriend! Juvia is the greatest good Gray-sama is ever gonna get!"

He cringed again, knowing what mine he had just stepped on. He had no argument against her statement, and she knew it. Juvia was smarter and more cunning than most would believe.

But he really could not afford to let Natsu have this win! He was left with no option but to beg.

"Please, honey. Just this once?" He asked and walked into the living room where his beautiful girlfriend sat on the couch with her arms crossed and an adorable pout. "When was the last time Gray did something to spend time with Juvia? Does Gray-sama not love Juvia anymore?" She asked in a shaking voice.

The noise from the battle seemed to drown out as he saw the hurt in her eyes. He closed his own and ignored the sting in his chest. It was true, he hadn't really spent much time with his girlfriend lately, and he knew how insecure she could get, even though he loved her more than he would ever let on.

He watched her fidget with her fingers when an idea popped into his head. He gently reached out for her hand and drew soothing circles on the back of her wrist.

"Juvia, sweetheart, what if we fought together? It might not be as romantic as a dinner, but it's been awhile since we kicked some ass with a unison raid. And how awesome wouldn't it be to beat Flame Breath and Lucy while going at it? I know Cana arranged a bet which you both took part in, about who's stronger."

Juvia looked up and stared into his dark eyes with her own blue ones. A messy strand of blue hair was halfway covering her eyes, and he hit back the urge to brush it away. He was so mesmerised by her that, at first, he didn't catch what she said.

"...-yer." He regained focus. "Come again?" She murmured it again, a little higher this time.

"Gray-sama's super suit. It's in the dryer, Juvia didn't take it out after drying it since Gray-sama rarely goes into the washroom."

He nearly kissed her. With a relieved sigh, he practically ran into the washroom and opened the dryer. He pulled out its only content, a blue and black super suit, but almost dropped it when he got a good look at it.

It was tiny. His beloved super suit, made for a well grown man of 23 years old, looked like it could fit a kid. A horrified gasp from behind him signaled Juvia's arrival, though his mind was stuck on the image of him, trying to fit on a glow that seemed more suitable for his friend and colleague, Levy.

"Shit."

Natsu threw his head back to see his cousin, Gajeel, fly over his head in full course towards a building, only to be caught by his other cousin, Wendy's, air pillow.

Lucy, his girlfriend and best friend in one, was busy trying to distract the giant robot from Levy, who had snatched the bad guy's control and was trying to figure out a way to stop this madness. How his bastard of a cousin had managed to land the short genius as a girlfriend was a mystery for Natsu, but he was not complaining.

He, himself, was currently taking a short break to recover from a bad hit to the head, but it did not stop him from silently cursing the Ice Bastard in his mind.

He would never admit it out loud, but the enemy they were facing now would be much easier to take down if Gray was here. This robot was designed to be impenetrable, and its only weak point was the remote. But it would take time to figure it out -even for Levy-, but none of them were really good at keeping the robot at bay.

Wendy's air attacks wasn't able to push the robot back by much, Lucy was using her last energy to summon her spirits to protect Levy while she distracted it, Erza was on a vacation with her fiancé, Gajeel's iron wasn't exactly the best at defence, Levy was busy with the remote and his own fire could do nothing but leave burn marks. Having some slippery ice would really help on the situation.

Competition or not, at this rate, someone was bound to get hurt.

He threw himself into battle again with a fire dragon's roar, barely saving Wendy from being smashed under a heavy, robotic leg. She shot him a grateful look before dragging the unconscious master mind behind her. He got knocked out pretty early, after he lost control over his own creation. Typical villains, he was so engulfed in his monologue that he didn't even notice the claw behind him before it was too late.

Natsu decided to try something new, and dove under the robot so he was positioned right below it, in its blind zone. From the corner of his eye, he saw Taurus disappear in a golden flash, Lucy was out of magic. He heated up his fists, but was distracted when Levy suddenly yelled 'Ops!', and a gigantic, metal claw clasped around him and sent him flying without being released.

It must've been quite the sight, a dragon slayer sent flying in a gigantic metal claw.

He considered lighting himself on fire, since his movements were constricted, but the thought of looking like a human meteor and how Gajeel would laugh his ass off stopped him.

Several plans flashed through his mind as he flew across the sky, but none of them contained the giant ice mountain that suddenly raised from the ground right in front of him.

He would've been smashed against the ice had it not been for the giant claw keeping him imprisoned. The sharp end had bored itself into the ice like a dart, pinning him against it.

He had a perfect view of the robot and his friends when a big wave arose and almost washed it away, though none of their allies were affected. Lucy fought side by side with Juvia, now, and her arms were still halfway water. Levy was still fumbling with the remote, but let out a small 'Aha!' when she figured out how to open the claw that kept him trapped.

Bits of ice flew when the claw broke free, and suddenly, he was falling. His fall didn't last long, since an ice ramp appeared under him, and he slid down to the ground unharmed. He turned around, fully aware of who the culprit was.

"Took you long enough Ice Pri-..! What the hell are you wearing?!" He asked once he saw his friend and rival in front of him. "On second thought, what the hell are you not wearing?" He rose a pink eyebrow questionably at Gray, who was clad in nothing but dark jeans, his necklace and his usual blue and black mask.

He shot a quick glance at Juvia, to check if she was in the same state as her boyfriend, but no. Juvia was still using her ocean blue super suit with the ability to turn into water with her.

Gray groaned and face palmed. "My suit shrinked in the wash, okay? I had no choice! All my shirts would've hindered my movements and interrupted my magic." Natsu just grinned and let out a snicker. "Should've thought you were turning into a stripper, Popsicle."

The pink haired male ignored his glare and Gray's wish for him to shut up, choosing to focus on the battle instead.

Lucy, who had gathered just enough magic to call out Capricorn, was managing fine with Juvia by her side. Levy fidgeted with the remote in hand, clearly on the verge of figuring out, still in hiding behind a bush while Lucy and Juvia distracted the robot.

Wendy had flown away with the villain to keep him out of the way, and Gajeel was recharging on an old metal fence. Natsu updated Gray on the situation, and they were soon in action again.

Gray kept the robot at bay with his ice, Gajeel ate the claw that had trapped Natsu, Wendy and Lucy kept watch over Levy when she came back, Gray and Juvia performed a unison raid that almost beat the robot out completely and Levy finished it off with the remote.

Gray tossed the paper onto the living room table with the heading up, then threw a thoughtful look at the old super suit folded on the couch. The heading showed the title 'Superheroes saves the day', with a little description of how Salamander, Celestia, Sky Maiden, Black Steel, Pageturner, Nebula and Ice Slayer defeated the giant robot and the villain behind it. Underneath was a picture of them while fighting, and he certainly stood out wearing only his pants and mask.

His super suit...

He had never really fought without it, but he hadn't experienced any problems under the battle. On the contrary, his magic seemed to flow easier. It was weird, but he felt at peace without the suit, like this was how it was supposed to be. Originally, the plan had been to have Mira make him a new one, but maybe...

"Hey, Popsicle! You really are turning into a stripper!"

"Shut up!"

 **A/N**

 **It was so fun to write this! I was just re-watching my favourite childhood movie, when I realised how hilarious it would've been if it was Gray searching for his super suit, but not finding it. :P**

 **What did you think about the superhero names? I was quite proud of Nebula for Juvia. :3**

 **Did you think it was ooc? If so, what was it?**

 **Thank you so much for reading! :D**

 **-Vilchen**


End file.
